


The Ring

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [48]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: There was something on Jude’s mind, Preston could tell.





	The Ring

There was something on Jude’s mind, Preston could tell. She sat on the log beside, staring into the glowing embers of the campfire as Preston cooked their dinner. Eventually, the clanking of the metal spoon against the pot stirred her from her thoughts.

“Preston?” She said, breaking the peaceful silence.

“Yes, babe?”

“I was just wondering if you would accept this.” She said, offering him her husband’s wedding ring. Preston blushed, swallowing.

“Babe, I-”

“I know it seems like I’m asking you to marry me, but it doesn’t have to be like that if you don’t want it to.” Jude blurted out, glancing away awkwardly, “It’s just a promise to stay together. Isn’t that all marriage is, a promise to stay together?”

“Jude,” Preston replied, setting the spoon aside and reaching over to hold her hand, “I would love to take this.”

Jude smiled, before carefully slipping the ring onto his finger. It was a little loose, but Preston couldn’t have cared less about the ring size.

“I hope it’ll stay on. Nate had huge fingers.” Jude commented, fiddling with her own wedding ring.

“We’ll make do.” Preston assured her, “I’ll wear it around my neck if I have too.”


End file.
